My Girl's Ex Boyfriend
by oyabun
Summary: Arthur and Kiku are the school's most envied couple. But Arthur breaks up with Kiku, just because he thinks that Kiku isn't enough for him. What happens? Contains: Asakiku, Ameripan and various x Kiku


**I was listening to this song my entire weekend away from the computer and thinking**

"**This would make such a great Asakiku eventual Ameripan story."**

**And then this happened. I hope you guys like it-**

**I needed to write it to at least get it out of my system.**

* * *

Everyone knew who Arthur Kirkland was. He was the student council president. The gentleman with the british accent. One of the top students in school. Party animal when drunk. One of the most powerful students in the school.

Everyone also knew, who Kiku Honda was. The cutest boy in school. Great at sports. Student council president's secretary. Highest grades in school. Has the best relations with everyone. Best friends with the scary Abel Morgens and also one of the most powerful students in school.

Everyone knew them. News about them spread like wild fire.

And one day, one particular news about them both got everyone in shock.

Arthur and Kiku started dating.

* * *

Everyone could see how perfect the couple was. They came to school together early in the morning, checked paperwork in the council room, held hands outside school grounds and according to Elizabetha they kissed quite a few times when everyone went home from school activities.

Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda was the school's best couple. Everyone thought so.

But others hand their own thoughts.

Alfred Jones was pest player on the baseball team. He didn't get that great of grades, but he passed. He hangs around people like BTT and he's one of the most popular students in school. He liked Kiku Honda.

The American would always hang around the couple, and they never seemed to mind. People even called them 'Stray Trio'. They did almost everything together. Alfred would wait for them to finish council things before they would all walk home together. Occasionally when Alfred wasn't out pranking he would be sitting with Kiku and Arthur talking about how boring school was.

Arthur didn't exactly know why the American suddenly became so clingy when Kiku and him had started dating. He was never this clingy before.

Until his sister, Alice Kirkland told him. "Maybe Alfred actually likes one of you."

Hope started to blossom in the Englishman's chest. He always liked the American from the start. They had been childhood friends before and he always had a soft spot for him.

Arthur Kirkland was dating one of the most perfect students ever in the school.

And he still wanted **more**.

* * *

Arthur and Kiku had met up in the hallways right before Alfred's baseball activities ended. They always walked home together, no matter how late they had to stay for the other person to go home.

The Englishman decided he would break up with Kiku and confess to Alfred today.

"Kiku.. W-we had been friends for a long time and... we're dating now and..." Arthur started to look out the window, because he was at loss for words. Breaking up with Kiku is tough. Especially when they both had a perfect view of the baseball field from the window.

"I honestly think..." Kiku stared at Arthur. He knew what was coming, but he just didn't know what to say. "It's time to say goodbye and... Just be friends." Arthur didn't want to stop there. He didn't want Kiku to question him about why its ending.

"I feel like our relationship isn't moving at a pace I'm comfortable with." He started to become more relaxed then he was when he first started. "We're... tearing apart. It was so much fun when it started."

Arthur stared at Kiku, who was now staring at him with dead eyes. "Its alright, Kirkland-san."

"Kiku—"

"Please do not call me so freely anymore." Kiku says. "I see your explanation and it's alright."

Arthur mentally cheered. He could finally be with Alfred and everything would be fine. "But-"

"I do not believe you when you say that we are falling apart. Just yesterday we were just fine." Kiku says. "You... just fell in love with someone else. Didn't you Kirkland-san."

"A-ah..." Arthur tried to protest, but it was no use lying to the Japanese man. He knew Arthur like the back of his hand. "... Yes. But I've loved him for... quite a while."

"... I shall leave you and Alfred-san alone then. I wish you much luck." Kiku turned on his heel and walked away from the Englishman. Arthur was standing there wide eyed and confused about how Kiku knew who he liked.

As Kiku walked away, his posture was confident. He was strong. Things like this did not break him down. He made his way to the garden where he knew Abel and his sister Bella would be. Kiku was very close to the two.

Abel was feeding the bunnies that the school had as Belgium patted one of the big leaves on the plant and talked to it as if it was a real person. Bella looked at Kiku and gasped dramaticly.

"Oh Kiku! What happened!" she rushed to the Japanese man and looked at him, taking out her phone within seconds and texting her friends if they knew what happened.

Kiku's face was red and tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. He was sniffling and his eyes were already turning red. It was quite a terrible sight to see. He looked like a child who broke his one and only favourite toy.

Abel looked up from his sisters outburst and stared wide eyes at Kiku. The Japanese man made his way to Abel, arms outstretched. The dutch man stood up and looked at the shorter male coming towards him.

"Abellll-kunnnnn." He hiccupped and sniffling as Bella trailed behind him. Kiku embraced his best friend, who was still in shock. He never saw his friend cry before. Sure there was a bunch of times where Abel would find Kiku being very... queer, but never crying.

Bella sandwiched Kiku between Abel's larger form and herself, gently told him that he would be fine and everything would be okay.

* * *

Alfred wiped the sweat off his forehead as he jogged up to Arthur, who was waiting for him, with... No Kiku in sight.

"Hey Iggy! Where's Keeks?" the American swung his baseball over his shoulder and grabbed his bag on the bench nearby. Arthur played with the strap on his bag. "He went ahead without us."

"Huh? That sounds unusual. Why? Is everything okay!?" Alfred shouted in panic and Arthur told him to keep quiet because he was attracting attention.

"Alfred." Arthur says, causing the American to look at him. "Could you... take a walk with me for a minute?"

* * *

Arthur did it. He confessed to Alfred that he liked him. He poured his **heart **and **soul** into the confession and never looked up from staring at the floor.

"And... I... I like you. No I-I love you, Alfred."

Silence.

Arthur's face was red and tears dripped from the side of his eyes. Alfred took a step forward and held Arthur's face, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry." Alfred began. "I don't feel the same way."

* * *

A few months later, everything was back to normal.

Kiku was among his friends, and Arthur was among his.

They both spoke like the beautiful relationship that everyone in the school had admired and envied, **never happened**. Abel could see that it was breaking Kiku's heart to talk to Arthur. He felt like he was just another toy of Arthur's being tossed away just for Alfred.

Alfred though, didn't feel so happy about the fact they weren't dating each other. Not that he LIKED them being together in the first place.

It was because, that meant, Kiku was available.

And thanks to Elizabetha, the council student who often updated the school's blog, now the entire school knows that Kiku and Arthur aren't dating each other.

Alfred groaned.

And now it was even MORE difficult to spend time with Kiku because he kept on getting flirted with.

Some boys from a higher grade, Sadiq Adnan and Heracles Karpuski, even had a huge fight about who Kiku would choose. Of course, Kiku wasn't there to see it because he went home with Wang Yao.

It was getting really hard to even communicate with the Japanese man.

* * *

One blessed day, Alfred found Kiku talking to Abel in the hallway before Abel's sister had arrived and told her brother they had an emergency to attend to at home and they both rushed away after excusing themselves from Kiku.

Alfred was just standing there in the empty hallway, right across from Kiku. Kiku happened to notice him. He smiled at him and gave a cute little wave. Alfred walked towards Kiku, mentally telling himself that he would act cool and defiantly SLOWLY get Kiku to fall in love with him.

"Hey Keeks! Long time no see."

"It has been a while." The Japanese man tilted his head and smiled. "How are you and Asa-"

Kiku was talking, but Alfred couldn't even register what was happening. He was so focused on Kiku's hair and how it moved whenever he made a slight movement. His hand motions and his small slender fingers. His adorable auburn eyes. His pink lips that looked so soft and kissable and...

Alfred leaned closer to Kiku and eventually he was kissing the Japanese student without even knowing he WAS kissing him.

Kiku was standing there trying to register what was happening as well. He was talking about his classes with Alfred and suddenly the said man was kissing him. When they pulled away, Alfred had a large blush on his face and took a look at Kiku. Kiku's face and neck was red and his mouth was open as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out.

"T-TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" rang throughout the school.

* * *

The next day, Alfred and Kiku were introduced as the new couple. Abel facepalmed. Out of all the people Kiku had to choose the loud American.

Alfred was happy to take responsibility. He had the cutest boyfriend in the school! Why wouldn't he be happy?

"Are you ready to leave Alfred-kun?" Kiku slid the door open and took a look at the very happy American sitting at his desk.

"Oh yeah! Wait a sec baby I'll be with you in a sec." Alfred shoved all his things into his bag and rushed out the door to where Kiku was leaning against the wall. The American smiled wider when he saw the same content smile on the Japanese man's face.

They weren't the most popular couple, like Arthur and Kiku had been, but they were in love. Alfred was determined to make it last, and having Kiku as a boyfriend, he was confident that their relationship would last.

As they walked out of school, Alfred's fingers managed to snatch away one of Kiku's hands from clinging onto his bag and their fingers were intertwined. Kiku looked down at their fingers and started to giggle, causing Alfred to grin and laugh.

"Who knew my life would be so blessed." Alfred said loudly and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Alfred-kun! Not in public!"

"Nobody's around baby. It's alright." Alfred grinned and planted another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

He was happy. Happy to have the best boyfriend on the planet. Happy for the fact that Kiku had loved him back. Happy that he got to spend every day with HIS Kiku.

He was also very grateful to Arthur. If it wasn't for him, breaking up with Kiku, none of this would have ever happened. Arthur had introduced them and 'in a way' brought them together.

"Baby, you know what? ... I'm really thankful to Iggy."

"...Why?" Kiku looked up at his boyfriend.

"Because if it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me!" Kiku blushed at the sentence.

Kiku was also happy. He was loved, he could feel Alfred's love. He knew it would last. And he was confident that the relationship would last.

He was also grateful to Arthur in a way. If Arthur didn't break up with him, he would have never noticed that Alfred had loved him.

* * *

Alfred had found his best friend, Im Yong Soo. They were both equals and Kiku had brought them together during one of his baseball matches.

Alfred was so surprised that so many good things in his life right now, Kiku had made. Little did he know, Kiku was thinking the same thing.

Kiku introduced him to his new feelings. New things. Alfred had opened him up from his shell and now they're both exploring together.

Years later, they eventually got married.

Arthur on the other hand, every man or woman he ever dated, couldn't match up to Kiku. Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy, Lili Zwingli. Nobody. Nobody, could ever match up to Kiku. He was getting terrified that he had let the best thing he ever had-

-**slip through his fingers**.

On the day of their marriage, Yong Soo was Alfred's best man. Alfred was always saying how he was grateful for Arthur.

"I owe it all to my baby's ex boyfriend." Alfred said and kissed the giggling Kiku over and over as they danced together.

_When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him_  
_I would still be searching_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_I wouldn't know my best friend_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_He would be able to see_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_He would be as happy as me_

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed! Really sorry if I made anyone ooc too *sobs***

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! All reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
